Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated quantum cascade laser and a semiconductor optical apparatus. This application claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2016-156912 filed on Aug. 9, 2016, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Related Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-320136 (Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-136193) discloses a quantum cascade laser.